Kill-Team Arcun
++REQUESTING DATA ACCESS, security_clearance: INQUISITOR. Processing...++ ++Ordo Xenos: CONFIRMED. Rank Confirmed: INQUISITOR_LORD.++ ++data access: GRANTED. Incoming Data Stream...++ Kill-Team Arcun was a Deathwatch Kill-Team that was active between the years of 291.M41 and 308.M41. They were most notable for fighting against the Bloodtide of Maleagant, where they protected the world of Slaughterhouse from Maleagant the Warmonger. They were also known to bring the heretic Akar the Unfaithful to justice alongside the 1st Company of the Guardians of the Covenant chapter. Akar was soon handed over to the chapter after he was captured, for reasons that are unknown to the vast majority of the team. The team was disbanded following a failed operation to purge forces from Hive Fleet Trigon, which resulted in the loss of both the Galena Subsector and the death of team member Rytier Fidelis. Squad Members Kill-Team Arcun was made out of five hardened space marines from a variety of chapters. The names of these battle-brothers have been whispered across the galaxy, their great deeds sung in dozens of songs. These astartes include: Soratus Arcun Chapter: Incinerators Deathwatch Champion and (at the time) 4th Company Sergeant, Arcun was the leader of the Kill-Team from the day it had been formed, and was a skilled hunter of all forms of xenos creatures. He would often spend his time within the corridors of the Hunting Grounds within Watch Fortress Erioch to hone his skills. His charisma and lust to slay the Emperor’s enemies made him the perfect candidate for Deathwatch Champion, and he was elevated to this position at the request of Watch Captain Kerberos. Upon returning to his chapter, he would be elevated to the position of 4th Company Captain and later, Brazed Warden (Chapter Master). Was often armed with his chainsword and artificer infernus pistol, both created within the forges upon his homeworld of Lux Aeterna. Tarviel the Leviathan Chapter: Thunder Krakens Deathwatch Tactical Marine of the enigmatic Thunder Krakens chapter, Tarviel was by far the largest space marine within the Kill-Team, ranging at a height of over nine feet. His feats in wrestling a Juggernaut of Khorne to the ground during their war against the Bloodtide of Maleagant are still whispered among some brothers of the Deathwatch today. He still roams the universe in search of enemies to slay to this day. Never seen without his archaic power axe,'' Guillotine'', which still serves as his weapon of choice today. Belethor Libaax Chapter: Disciples of Caliban Deathwatch 1st Company Veteran of the Disciples of Caliban, it was often argued by the higher ups within the Deathwatch why Belethor had not been placed in command of the Kill-Team and why Soratus Arcun had instead. This dates back to previous campaigns that Belethor took part in before joining the Deathwatch. While the terminator was incredibly effective, his reclusive tendencies and reluctance to take command made many different Inquisitors agree that he would be best if someone else were to take command of the Kill-Team. Despite this, he was one of the best that Kill-Team Arcun could offer, which is quite the feat considering how Kill-Team Arcun was made up of a variety of veterans. The only member of Kill-Team Arcun to be equipped with a set of tactical dreadnought armor, Belethor’s weapons included a relic storm bolter and power fist. Adamos Dolorosus Chapter: Angels Penitent At the time that Chaplain Adamos joining Kill-Team Arcun, he had in fact obscured his entire chapter’s heraldry and had become a Black Shield. This self-imposed exile had come into place due to him believing to have failed as a spiritual leader within his chapter because of its leading organization known as the Crown of Thorns, which Dolorosus believes to oppose the will of the Emperor. His true chapter parentage was later revealed to the rest of his Kill-Team brothers, and then afterwards to the Master of the Vigil. Currently, he is only remaining member of Kill-Team Arcun to still serve within the Chamber Militant. His rank at this time is that of a Deathwatch Keeper, giving Adamos access to otherwise off-limit areas within Erioch. Equipped with a Corzius Arcanum, and Tigris-Pattern bolt pistol. Rytier Fidelis Chapter: Iron Knights Deathwatch Champion and second-in-command of Kill-Team Arcun. Rytier served as the 5th Company Champion within his chapter of the Iron Knights before joining the Chamber Militiant of the Deathwatch sometime in the year 291.M41. Alongside his fellow Deathwatch Champion and Kill-Team leader Soratus Arcun, Fidelis carved a bloody path through the xenos menace until he was finally slain by a Tyranid Swarmlord of Hive Fleet Trigon in the year 307.M41. He was later honored by his fellow Kill-Team members and the Deathwatch of Fortress Erioch before the team disbanded and all members returned to their original chapters. Additional notes confirm that Fidelis’ gene-seed was harvested and later returned to the Iron Knights’ homeworld of Brycantia by Soratus Arcun soon after the latter left the Deathwatch. Wielded a master-crafted relic sword; Durus Nex, Along with a barrage plasma gun. ++Additional Transcripts Follow:++ ++Further records state that each member of Kill-Team Arcun was outfitted with a Teleport Homer linked to their Gladius-class transport: Reckoning.++ ++Additional Transcripts End++ Notable Operations Bloodtide Purge (293.M41) ++Operation_status: SUCCESS. Bloodtide: PURGED.++ Maleagant the Warmonger, once a powerful warlord of an unknown xenos race, soon made a pact with a bloodthirster of Khorne, cursing the Warmonger and those under its command with a neverending bloodlust. Due to their unquenchable thirst for bloodshed, they were later named the Bloodtide. Kill-Team Arcun along with Kill-Team Thanatos were both sent to quell the fell horde of xenos and slay the now possessed Maleagant, who was on its way to become one of Khorne's champions. Landing upon the surface of Torpor V, the two kill-teams spread out across the surface of the now ransacked planet, slaying any foull xenos that dared show themselves. Eventually, kill-team Arcun reached the location of Maleagant the Warmonger while Thanatos made sure no other enemies would ambush their brothers. The Warmonger himself was a living personification of the Blood God’s wrath. Power Armor soaked in the blood of its fallen foes adorned his body, and an oversized chainaxe hung from his belt. Two juggernauts of Khorne were collared by their throats and followed the Warmonger like whipped dogs. With a single motion of his hand, the juggernauts charged at the kill-team, ready to slay them. The first was promptly shot down with the combined fire of Belethor, Adamos, and Fidelis. The second juggernaut charged at Tarviel the Leviathan, and the two beings began a titanic struggle. Eventually however, the juggernaut was wrestled to the ground and killed by the Leviathan’s bare hands. Impressed, Maleagant unhooked its chainaxe and dared the kill-team to send their greatest warrior to fight it in single combat. Soratus Arcun stepped forwards, causing the Warmonger to smile viciously. What conspired after this has not been recorded, but speculation have risen to believe two possible endings to the tale of Maleagant the Warmonger. One tale states that before Soratus could duel the champion of Khorne, the Warmonger was promptly shot by members of kill-team Thanatos, killing him. Another tale speaks of how Arcun withdrew his infernus pistol and shot Maleagant in the face twice, killing the creature before it could even raise its weapon to defend itself. Whatever the case, Torpor V was saved from the malicious deeds of the Warmonger and left in the hands of the Holy Inquisition. Operation Foresworn (299.M41) ++Operation_status: SUCCESS. Akar_the_Unfaithful: CAPTURED.++ Hive Fleet Trigon Termination (307.M41) ++Operation_status: FAILURE. Galena_subsector: LOST. Hive_fleet_Trigon: PURGED WITH EXTERMINATUS.++ ++data stream: SENT. No further records recorded of Kill-Team: ARCUN.++ ++EMPEROR PROTECTS.++ Category:Inquisition Category:Deathwatch Category:Space Marines Category:Kill-Team Category:Imperium